THE ODSTS OF MRD
by Darkstar420
Summary: this story is the life of an odst and what troubles he will face throughout the universe OCS are needed thanks guys first fic so keep flames low please
1. The actual fk

**Hello everyone this is my first story I have made on my account I am working together with two others ( **Pvt. Ellis ,Horizon Unsheathed) **and a pjo with my friend **ROMANEMPIRE15**, please check it out, I do not own anything but my ocs and reviews and suggestions are appreciated and rated m for explicit gore, language, dramatic death, and sexual innuendos, also at the moment I need ocs for my story I need a squad within the story so ocs are welcomed thanks only 2 more slots available **

**The O(orbital)D(drop)S(shock)T(trooper) commonly now as hell jumpers throughout the core of unsc infantry and special forces the best of the best before Spartans and this is the story of a certain private first class Roxas Nyeguard under the 112th mountain ranger division.**

**POV NOBODY**

In a circular room stood twelve ONI officers around a court room and a lone man stood trial, His name was Sergeant Roxas Nyeguard of Delta platoon, a tall man with a thin but muscular build and black hair and a crisp uniform adorned him as he stared at the ONI officers with his hazel eyes glaring at the officers with hatred filled eyes as the ONI agents were hidden In shadow

**"**Sergeant Roxas Nyeguard you are here before us today because you have been accused of disobeying a direct order from ONI command or an act of treason, how do you plea" an ONI officers asked him as he stood un moving

"not guilty" he pleaded

"please tell me what happened the day you were accused" another asked

_Flashback_

"WAKE UP DELTA PLATOON YOU HAVE A SEARCH AND RESCUE OPERATION IN ONE HOUR" a voiced yelled through a set of speakers above us as we scrambled around the room gathering our gear and strapping are amour on and running to the armory

"you heard him soldiers we have a candy run to do" I yelled at the soldiers as the stood at attention some were half dressed "it seems that we are to extract a ONI officer in the inner colonies" I said as some of the men groaned "but its our job we are to drop in and cover evac zone against covies so far they said its mainly jackels, gear up" i said as i ran to as my locker which was pretty plain but on the inside is my pride and joy my SAW with a custom stock for recoil and a drum mag which i grabbed and attached to mu back as i grabbed my standard M6D and a pack with rations and basic survival gear and some extra mags and frags.

"Ok everyone ready"i yelled at my platoon "sir yes sir" the repiled in unisin which sent a shiver if pride down my spine " ok lets head out!" I yelled at me and my men marched to the hanger where an officer directed us to four pelicans ready to fly

"Sergeant!" A voice yelled from across the hanger "bring delta platoon back to the _Ha__rvests Revenge_ shes lost too many of her crew, i dont want delta to join" he said with concern "sir with respect i dont plan too" i replied truthfully

_The Harvests Revenge is a Charon class frigate which just got out of the drydock just refitied with instead of one reactor it had two, one dedicated to the MAC cannon and prototype shielding our frigate was testing in combat and the other for the rest of the ship and was given jerhico missles and new targeting systems and a total refill on ammo, warthogs,mongooses, scorpions and pelicans the UNSC wanted this ship battle ready for anything mostly because we where one of the few ships left in this sector._

"Load up were shipping off"a pilot yelled behind me as i waved of the commander as i boarded the nearest pelican, as i checked too make sure every one was belted im and was accounted for

"Ok you guys know the mission we are to guard the extraction zone until the officer and his men come where we will send the conformation signal" i paused "i want corpral jason with the scouts who are going to cheak the perimiter for covies, and corpral eknumarka take the best and fortify the perimiter as the rest inload supplies and set up shop"i paused again to see if there was any objections.

Satisfied with none as i said with a smile "well sit tight and we have and hour till were ground side" i said as i sat down and grabbed my guns and checked my ammo supply which was at full capacitiy so i oiled the barrels and cleaned the guns i notice i finish this all in a few minutes "_shit what am i going to do an hour" _i though as i put my weapons in their respected holisters "im going to sleep wake me when we get there...computer play aint no rest for the wicked

I was walkin' down the street

When out the corner of my eye

I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said, "I never seen a man

Who looked so all alone

Oh could you use a little company?

And if you pay the right price

Your evening will be nice

And you can go and send me on my way."

I said, "You're such a sweet young thing

Why you do this to yourself?"

She looked at me and this is what she said

[Chorus:]

Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay

I got mouths to feed

And ain't nothing in this world for free

No I can't slow down

I can't hold back

Though you know I wish I could

No there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good

Not even 15 minutes later

I'm still walkin' down the street

When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight

And then he swept up from behind

He put a gun up to my head

He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight

He said give me all you got

I want your money not your life

But if you try to make a move I won't think twice

I told him you can have my cash

But first you know I gotta ask

What made you wanna live this kind of life?

He said

[Chorus]

Well now a couple hours passed

And I was sitting in my house

The day was winding down and coming to an end

So I turned to the TV

And flipped it over to the news

And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend

I saw a preacher man in cuffs

He'd taken money from the church

He'd stuff his bank account with righteous dollar bills

But even still I can't say much

Because I know we're all the same

Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

[Chorus:]

You know there ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

We got bills to pay

We got mouths to feed

And ain't nothing in this world for free

No we can't slow down

We can't hold back

Though you know we wish we could

No there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good.

Which i fell asleep after...

**POV NOBODY**

"Wake up! Were entering the atmosphere!"screamed the pilot as me and the men started waking up and prepping groundside

"You heard him"Roxas said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood help the newer men get their gear strait and ready " damn freshies did they teach you jack shit?" He said to the new men as the veterans laughed at the freshies scolding from Roxas, right after Roxas finished the men created two units of men ready to sprint when the platform is lowered

"Seargent! Eta five minutes till groundside" the pilot yelled as we exited the atmosphere as the pelican rumbled from the change

**POV ROXAS**

As the platform started dropping down the tensions were high we didnt know why (unetentional ryhme) but this mission smelt funny didnt feel right but that didnt change that we had a mission to do so the men ran outside to do my orders from eariler as they set up the gear and tents around the evac zone

"Sir the area is secure" a scout reported as he ran up to me "good keep a squad on patrol on the perimiter" i ordered as he saluted as i returned the salute as he ran off to relay my orders as i shifted my attention to the set up of the camp which was going as planned, sadly we didnt have any armor or hogs because itd take too long to load them back up "get the comm tent up first we need to send the signal for their "spook" to come out of hiding and haul ass to the extraction point" I ordered "sir we see them..didn't they have a full convoy?" a recon officer asked as he ran up to me "yes...wait how many are there" i asked "only three and they have plasma burns and holes allover their warthogs" another said

"Fuck! weapons free get to your defensive positions "I yelled as the convoy came in "radio for extraction yesterday" i yelled out as i shouldered my SAW as I ran up to one off the warthogs as they came in

"sergeant! we have wounded on warthog two!" a voice yelled from the warthogs "get them too the-"I was cut off by plasma fire and crystal shells pelting our position

"get the wounded behind cover and I want our sit-rep now!" i yelled out " as men ran to do what I ordered as two recons ran forward "sir there are jackal's and grunts all or position were cut off we cant move!" one said as the other was about to say another part of the report a plasma round tore through the soldiers helmet and embedded itself in his head as he fell over dead "Sniper!" I yelled out as we scrambled for cover

"great, fucking fantastic" I said as we started to return fire towards the tree line surrounding our LZ while all around me were the "rata-tat" of MA5B and BRs while plasma burnt the ground around me and my men's positions

"you men come over here and escort me behind cover" a voice said from inside the warthog said as two me were about to make a run for the warthog "no you stay their I' not sacrificing my men"I yelled out

" I am and ONI corporal and you will follow my orders"the voice wined as i responded annoyed at the way he acted towards my men as I responded "I am a sergeant I clearly out rank you" **BOOM **"wraith spotted" one of my men yelled " then get a rocket up here!"I yelled out " so get out AND HELP US" I yelled towards the warthog as no one responded "COWARD!" i yelled as i stood up and peppered the trees as i made my way to the warthog "**BOOM"**

"SIR WE LOST THREE MEN TO THE MORTAR FIRE!" a voice yelled from across the field "WE NEED AIR SUPPPORT" I yelled" call command tell them we need extraction and air cover" I yelled aloud as I fired my SAW at a team of grunts who gat ballsy as I tore through their ranks like a hot knife through butter

"get those warthogs guns and-" I said as a mortar went of right next to me as I was blown back ten feet from the explosion as ringing filled my ears as I fell to the ground as explosions happened all over the extraction point as I watched what seemed to be slow Mo as my men were hit by mortar fire and were burt to crisps by the plasma burned through their skin to their bones as they screamed in pain

"-sir sir are you ok" a voice said to my left


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! URGENT!

**So guys this monday im going to be freed from my cast so im not going to be updating for awhile i havent ventured outside without tje aid of crutches and a wheelchair and my house has stairs everywhere so when im out im taking every chance i have to go outside so expect me not updating for the next month or so thanks for the review and support, remember to check out horizion unsheath and , and Romanempire15 their colaborators in a few of my stories (i probably messed up their names but at the moment i really dont give two shits) so you guys around Dark out~**

**P.S im not giving up on any of my stories im not a dick like a few people i see online who give up after the their story is getting good**


End file.
